Ben 10: Undead Days
by UltimateBengeta
Summary: When a Strange incident happens at The Bellwood Cemetery Involving Vilgax and Ghostfreak, It can't be good... Join Ben, Rook, Gwen, And Kevin As they Venture through Earth's Remains to try and piece together how The Zombies came to be...And what that Alien Zombie has to do with everything... (Contains Blood and Gore and Swear Words. NO CHILDREN CAN READ THIS!)
1. Episode 1 Part 1

Ben 10:  
Undead Days

Episode 1:  
Rise of The Undead!? Part 1

Undertown

12:44 AM

Black Market District

Through the crowds of Aliens was the most deadlious of ones. Vilgax, Conquerer of 10 Worlds, Sworn Nemesis of Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. "Give me that Galvanic Mechamorph class Gatling Gun and the best ammo for it." Vilgax Demanded. "That'll be 69,420 Tadenyte Pieces please." The Robot behind the counter said. Vilgax grumbled something and handed over the exact amount for the weapon and ammo. "Enjoy your time at the Black Market, Lord Vilgax." The Bot said. Vilgax exited The Undertown Area and planned to go after something that was rightfully his. "Ok Ghostfreak, Time for you to pay once and for all." Vilgax Said Determinedly. Vilgax went to the Bellwood Graveyard and began to search carefully for The Alien Spirit in question. "So, Vilgax! You Decided to follow me? How foolish of you!" Zy'skar said sarcastically. "Cut the games, Ectonuryte! I want what is mine, back this instant!" Vilgax Demanded. Zy'skar levitated an Egg from Vilgax's Home planet. "You want it? Pick it up then, if you can..." Zy'skar said smashing the egg onto the ground. (The origin behind this is that Vilgax had a kid of his own and it was the egg... it was ready to hatch, but since ghostfreak pretty much bleeded it...Welp, get ready for Vilgax to go nuts.) Vilgax was suddenly just... Angry... Vilgax blasted Ghostfreak with his heat vision, then had him trapped in a Solar Bubble made from the Sun's Energy, and to top it all off, When Zy'skar was at the point to where he could be touched by people, Vilgax snapped him in half and Ghostfreak's Demonic Alien Ghost Essence was scattered all over the Human Graves and suddenly, Vilgax felt a Sharp pain in his right leg and he suddenly felt like he was going to be sick... Vilgax fell to the ground feeling like he couldn't move.

7:57 AM

Bellwood Cemetery

A few Hours after he fell, his body was suddenly, rotting and decaying fast, his red eyes opened, but are now a bit dull. His Teeth are more sharp and lethal. He lost all emotion except anger...and hunger... "Vilgax" began to rise and limp towards the Bellwood Area growling and gurgling something. His teeth were stained by the blood he spat up. His eyes were a Grayish Red and bloodshot. his Armor and his blade were rusted. Suddenly, the entire Downtown Area shook in fear when they heard something roar. "GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The More nightmarish Vilgax roared. The new Vilgax started to rampage through the streets grabbing people and alien citizens and began biting them and eating them mercilessly. A plumber caught Vilgax on footage and couldn't believe what he was seeing. "M-Magister Tennyson?! We have a massive Problem!" The Plumber said trying to keep himself from vomiting at Vilgax's murder spree. Max ran over to see what was wrong. "What is it? I'm in the middle of something with Rook and Ben." Max asked. "Its Vilgax! He has lost his mind this time! He has gone insane! He's ripping Alien and Human Citizens apart and eating them! We need to get our best forces on Earth to stop Vilgax here!" The Plumber said starting to panic. Max couldn't believe what he saw and heard. Ben's greatest nemesis, eating and killing people and aliens. "Ben, Rook! Forget your assignment for today! Bellwood needs you Right now! Stop Vilgax at all costs! Even if it means using what you got to kill!" Max exclaimed back at Ben and Rook. "Ben, you ready?" Rook said grabbing his proto-Tool. "I always am." Ben said confidently as he activated the Omnitrix. Vilgax at his rate was eating people non stop. On the Scene was Ben, Rook, Gwen and Kevin. "So, Where's Vilgax? All I see are a lot of lost lives." Kevin said holding back his lunch from the site of Dead bodies. "Vilgax seems to have gone incredibly insane. Magister Tennyson did say to stop him at all costs. Even if we have to kill him. Lets begin searching." Rook said. Ben and Kevin were a group and Gwen and Rook were a Group. The groups went to different parts of Bellwood. Gwen and Rook went to Undertown and Ben and Kevin went to the Graveyard. Ben and kevin were looking around and it seemed Vilgax fought and killed something or someone here. "Whatever is going on...This won't go unsaid." Suddenly, Ben and kevin heard a sickly Alien like Growl behind them. "Ben? Tell me that was you." Kevin said shaking a bit. "Kevin, That wasn't me! I am not in an alien form to make that noise." Ben said terrified. They Both turned around to see somesort of Necrotic Lifeform. One corner of its face is just Bone, The rest is decayed skin and rotting flesh. It was Taller than Kevin and It had flourescent Glowing Grayish Blue Eyes. It was also very Muscular. Kevin was honestly sickened by this monster, and Angry that it might be the cause of Vilgax's new craving for living flesh. Kevin absorbed a Tombstone and ben proceeded to activate the Omnitrix, but to no avail did the watch let him transform. Kevin got the Alien away from Ben and got it running after him. "Uncataloged DNA Sample Detected. Uncataloged DNA Sample Acquired. Scan complete. ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR! INITIATE PROTOCOL-Z!" The Omnitrix said and began beeping making the Zombie Alien thing run towards Ben. Before the thing could lay a finger on Ben, something shot it off course. Rook and gwen blasted the creature away from Ben and Kevin. "Ok, What was that Tennyson! You Froze up?! Was your plan to let it kill me?!" Kevin exlcaimed Angrily. "It wasn't my fault! The Omnitrix kept on Beeping and wouldn't let me transform! it said something about a...Protocol-Z? What's Protocol-Z?" Ben asked confusedly. Suddenly, The ground began to shake, an Gwen got a News update on her phone.

"This is Will Hirang reporting from Bellwood's news broadcast Station. The End is upon us! The dead have returned to the land of the living to feast on the flesh of those who are alive. I can guarantee that this is Ben Tennyson's fault because he hasn't done a thing about it! If he is though, Hurry up and save us you stupid kid! If I-" "Will! They're getting in! We gotta go!" The Cameraman said pointing it at the doors that are now broken down and letting the zombies in. "IF MY WIFE IS WATCHING THIS, BLAME BEN 10 FOR THIS!" Will screamed and suddenly, the Cameraman was devoured by The Zombies and Will Hirang was being slowly Eaten alive by a Zombie Fistrick. The Camera was broken by something, stopping the video from being recorded. Gwen looked up to see that Zombies surrounded Her and her friends. All she heard from the silence was Ben saying. "Gwen, Shield! NOW!" Ben Exclaimed.

(I hope you guys liked the first Episode of my Fan made Ben 10 Series. I will be working on this as much as I am working on Omnitrix Z and my New Fanfiction stoy unrelated to Zombies at all, and no Aliens either. Keep a Look out for a New Pokemon Fanfiction series called... Pokemon Creation and Destruction!)

(Also, leave suggestions for who These heroes meet when trying to survive the Apocalypse...caused by an Alien Zombie.)

(Until Next time, I'll be seein Ya!) 


	2. Episode 2 Part 2 (FINALLY)

Ben 10:  
Undead Days

Episode 2:  
Aliens, Cryptids and Zombies?! OH GOD! Part 2

Ben, Gwen, Rook, and Kevin are stuck in Gwen's Shield trying to basically fend off the Zombies of Aliens and Humans. Ben had a smile on his face and Ben made a wisecrack like he always did. "You know, I knew I would die someday, By the hands of Vilgax, Someday. Death by Albedo, Probably. The hands of Ghostfreak? Definitely. Death by Eon, Possibly. Death by Zombified citizens of Bellwood? I didn't see that one coming at all." Ben said smiling Nervously. The Shield was at the point of instant shattering. "I can't hold it much longer! Ben do something! Maybe Alien X or Whampire?" Gwen said struggling against the Zombies trying to get in. Kevin was slowly smashing the limbs off of the walkers who got through some holes until a hole formed underneath them. "These things can't dig right?!" Rook exclaimed. A hole was formed in the ground and it was argit swinging around a crowbar. "Oh, hey guys! Come on, lets get outta here!" Argit said leading them through the tunnel.

In the Tunnel Undrground...

"Argit, why did you save us? You could've just let us die or worse. Be one of them. Explain." Rook asked curiously. "look, i ain't doing it for you. I need my best bro Kevin around! I'm running an Apocalypse Supply Gathering Foundation at the old Plumber Base in Los Soledad. I need kevin to clear out the remaining Walkers though." Argit Explained. "Also, Some kid with a White Streak in his hair with a Staff said he was looking for Ben and his entire team to be Specific. I don't know who he is, or what he wants, as long as I can maybe come along too, My shop Idea can wait when the End of days really gets interesting." Argit explained. "Zach Saturday? I didn't think the Saturdays would be alive if things are still getting worse. Where did they say they'd meet us, Argit?" Rook asked Curiously. "Uh, They said right at the end of town. They would discuss how it all started and how they can probably stop it." Argit explained. "So where did you burrow to get here?" Kevin asked. "Where I met them." Argit said. "And that would be where?" Gwen asked suspiciously. "The...End of Town?" Argit said feeling scared of Gwen's Response. "Ok, Lets get going!" Ben said. The Others crawled for a while until they heard a faint Roar. "What was that?!" Gwen said feeling kinda scared. "That's probably the Vulpimancer I escaped from. Apparently what's going on it apparently has a different effect on Certain Aliens. That Vulpimancer will smell you in the second your infront of it and if your fresh, it'll tear you apart. I learned that the hard way by seeing a walkatrout wander up to it stupidly and get swallowed whole." Argit explained. Ben and the others couldn't believe what they were hearing. "So, I want you guys to know, I'm going to go look for Grandpa Max and bring him with us. I won't leave him." Gwen said trying to leave the tunnel. gwen saw the Vulpimancer and saw it was all mutated and monsterfied. It now had its brain showing from its rotting head and its now drooling not just slobber but bits and pieces of its unfortunate Victims. its claws were bigger and Blood Stained. it was growling abnormally almost like it knew where they were. Suddenly, The Omnitrix beeped and began to inadvertantly go into a recalibration state. it Began to go from the Omniverse Omnitrix to an Omnitrix that seemed to come from the Alien Version of Hell. It was Black and Dark Gray and the Omnitrix symbol was the same but the rest was changed. Its like the Omnitrix was reformed in Brimstone and Nightmares. It seemed the Dial itself was recolored in A Dark Magma Red Color, almost to symbolize a Bloody fate. "Incarnatrix Online, Alien Forms Saved. All Functions active. All DNA Samples Corrupted." The Omnitrix stated in a Deep Glitched out tone. "I think that...is Protocol-Z." Ben stated nervously. When they all got out of the hole, Rook was the first to be spotted by the Zombified Vulpimancer. It roar was so sickly and mutant like, it was hard to think it was one of the Omnitrix's Original Alien selections. Suddenly, Ben was stupid enough to think it'd be a great Idea to activate his new Omnitrix to try and keep the Zombified Wildmutt from Killing his friends and Argit. Ben selected the Crimson Red Icon with a Bulked Burning Figure Silouette inside it. "Ok, All or nothing! HERO TIME!" Ben said and slammed on the Incarnatrix to become Enveloped in a Dark Red Light and his arm began to become covered in scalding hot blood. It quickly hardned to become kind of a Blood Clot Armor. Ben's Skull was set a blaze and his skull was charred to a Dark Gray color. His Right Shoulder had a flame made of a Ruby Red Flaming substance that seemed to be almost like blood. He grew a Satanic Kind of Demon Tail and Large Flaming Dark Gray and Blood Clot Black Demon Wings. He had grown extra sharp claws and his feet were like a monster's feet. The Incarnatrix was on his Chest and it seemd to be the Regualr gray Dial with a Kind of Dark Green Hourglass Symbol inside it. From the Demonic Flash of Red light, the Zombie Vulpimancer stopped to realize it was actually in trouble. "NRGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHJHHHHHH!" The Monster Pyronite Roared Rasply.

Incarnatrix DNA Sample #01:  
Corrupted Pyronite

Deathblast

Species: Pyroghoulian

Powers: Strength, Speed, Endruancy, Pyrokinetic Powers, Blood Manipulation.

Weaknesses: Decapitation and Any Liquid that isn't flammable Will kill These Hostile Monstrocities.

Ben's Mind was watching what was unfolding from within his own mind and had realized something bad... He Didn't have Control Over This guy! He tried to turn himself back, but the Monster that once was Heatblast was burning, Scratching, and Forcefully ripping the Zombified Vulpimancer up from the moment they collided. The Undead Heatblast Began to feast on the rotted undead Vulpimancer Corpse that no longer even began to seem... Alive. The Incarnatrix began flashing Green and Red and in that instant, Ben was back to hopefully his normal state. "Ok Tennyson. What in the EVER LIVING FUCK WAS THAT?!" Argit Exclaimed in a Terrified Tone. "I don't know. For once, I had little to No Control! I think that was Heatblast...Was it even Heatblast anymore?" Ben said wondering what had just happened. "Ok, we'll figure this out when we find Grandpa Max, Lets find the Secret Saturdays and ask them to help us." Gwen said Determinedly.

Saturday Blimp HQ...

During a long Paranoid Jog to the Saturday's Blimp, They noticed that the Doors were Ripped Clean Off and Blood and Bodies were everywhere. "Oh no..." Ben said paralyzed with fear. Ben wasn't this Terrifed before, Not even of Clowns Or Ghostfreak! Ben was experiencing a new Level of Fear that he would like to call, The Undead Nightmare. "Guys... Lets find Grandpa Max... He has to be here, I can feel it." Ben said running head on into the Blimp. "Tennyson! Don't Be stupid! NOW IS NOT THE TIIIME!" Argit Exclaimed With Fear In his eyes. "Tennyson has a Point, They aren't Alive. Why Go Easy?" Kevin said Absorbing the Concrete Making his Arm a Concrete Spike. "Ben and Kevin are both undergoing what Ms. Lucy has referred to me as 'Apocalyptic Madness.' We need to be weary of their Moods, They are not processing the Information of what has been going on..." Rook said Equipping and Arming his Proto-Tool. "I shall go in after them... Protect Argit and get more Information on the Infected Aliens we Might Encounter." Rook said running in grabbing a Trash Can Lid to use as a Shield. "Ok Argit, We got Time to Kill and No Zombies to Kill. Talk." Gwen said With her eyes glowing A Menacing Purple. Argit wasn't wanting to talk, but then suddenly her eyes began flickering from Purple to Gray? "Uh... I didn't know you had Gray Powers too. Go Easy on me and I'll tell you what you need to know." Argit said being willing. 'Gray Powers?' Gwen thought.

Ben, Kevin and Rook had found Weapons. Ben found a Bo Staff for Rook to go with his Shield and Proto-Tool, Kevin was a living Arsenal so he needed no weapons, And Ben found a 9mm Pistol with a Silencer and Hollow Point Rounds. "This is going to get messy... I can Already Tell." Ben said Cocking the Gun Ready to Fire. The Three turned the Corner and Saw Zak Saturday struggling to keep the now Undead Cryptid, Fiskerton off of him while trying to use his Cryptid Powers to Snap him out of it. "Come on, Bud! Come back to me! Fight The Hunger!" Zak said Beginning to lose his Grip. Zak opened his eyes when he heard a gunshot. Blood on his face and Fiskerton's head was shot clean off his body. Ben's gun was smoking and Ben didn't even realize he had shot the gun. "Ben! Guys! You're Alive!" Zak said fist bumping Kevin and Rook while Ben was Starstruck by what he had just done. "I...I killed him...I di-...I didn't mean to..." Ben said falling to his knees feeling alot of sorrow and depression consume his soul. "Ben, take it easy. You shot a Gun for the First Time, In this Case, It was mostly needed. My Powers weren't working and my Parents were on an Assignment to save some of the Cryptids we Identified over the Years... I don't know where they went or when they'll be back, but I doubt its anytime soon. If you guys need help, I got your backs." Zak said Grabbing his Cryptid Staff and putting on his Armor. "Ok... Lets see if Gwen got Argit to ta-" "AAAAAHHHHH! GET HER OFF! SHE'S LOST HER MIIND! SOMEONE HEEELLLPP!" Argit was screaming for Help. "What is going on out there?" Zak asked. The 4 Ran out to see Argit fending off somesort of Weird Anodyte She Beast. It was wearing Glasses and Gwen's Clothes which had now been ripped. Kevin was astonished and Ben was Feeling Mortally Horrified. "G-GWEN?!" Kevin and Ben Exclaimed in Unison.

The She Beast Roared and shot Pointed Mana Claws at The 4 which managed to dodge in time. "Ben, Find safety! We'll handle this!" Kevin said absorbing the Road and Making a Giant Asphalt Hammer hand. "Sorry Gwen, Nothing Personal!" Kevin said smacking her back with his hammer. "Like I'm going to miss this!" Ben said and began cycling through his options. Ben landed on what seemed to be the once Favored Alien Ben had, and kinda actually hesitated to slam it down. "BEN! USE THE OMNITRIX ALREADY! WE ARE LOSING!" Zak exclaimed dodging The Anodyte She Beast's Claws. Ben swallowed his New fear and was then enveloped in another Red Flash of Light.  
His Arms were beginning to get Buffer and More of a Flesh Red. He gained 2 Extra Eyes but the Upper eyes were A Lighter Blue-ish Green than his regular Green eyes. His Teeth had become more Sharp and Jagged He had grown 2 Extra Arms and His pony Tail was replaced by a Straight up Tuft of Black Hair. The Incarnatrix was now On a Neck Collar. The Flash of Light Died down and Ben was now somesort of New Version of Fourarms. He wore his usual OV Outfit, but it now had Protective Armoring like Zak's, but Green and Gray. His hands were Visible and Also very Decayed and Deteriorated. He flexed in his OS pose and Exclaimed his New Name. "FOURHARMS!" The Alien Exclaimed in a More Deeper Decrepid Version of UAF Fourarms' Voice.

Incarnatrix DNA Sample #06:  
Corrupted Tetramand

Fourharms

Species: Tanktramand

Powers: Strength, Endurance, Earthquake Level Groundpound Attacks

Weaknesses: Nonstop Force and Gunfire will kill these Alien Tanks.

This time Around, Ben had Control. "Ok, Fourarms has gotten a bit Ghoulish, But I can make this Work! Ok Cousin, Time to think clearly!" Fourharms said smashing her head with his hands making her stumble. The She Beast's Fangs began to glow Gray and proceeded to Chomp Fourharms. While the Bite did make its mark, His Armor broke her Fangs. She screeched in Pain and The Incarnatrix began blinking a Flourescent Orange Color. "Uncataloged DNA Sample Acquired. Scan Complete. Activating Genetic Repair Mode." The Incarnatrix then Blasted The She Beast and it reverted It from a Monster, To Gwen. "is she ok now? Or is she a Monster like Everyone else?" Zak asked. Gwen opened her eyes with a Gray Tint in Her Green Eyes. "W-What happened...Kevin?" Gwen reached out for him. "I'm here, Gwen. Try to get up, I'll help you the rest of the way, until we know we're safe. For once Tennyson, Today, That Alien is My Favorite, Mostly because its one you still have control of." Kevin said smirking confidently. Ben turned back with Ease and grabbed Argit by the Collar. "What exactly just happened, Argit?" Ben said In a serious Tone. "She was questioning me about where your Grandfather was and all of a sudden, she fell to the floor and turned into that thing!" Argit said quickly but understandibly. "So... The Saturdays are Probably dead and Zak is the only one of them left... But if we can find Grandpa Max, We should be fine... lets hope nothing else goes wrong... My heart and head are hurting already from Gwen's sudden Mutation." Ben said worriedly clutching his new Omnitrix with Worry and Fear. The 6 Made their way to Max's Plumbing to see that the Windows were Boarded up, and inside was as Kevin said it was. "Woah... Looks like Someone had a Plumber Massacre in Here..." Kevin said Going outside to throw up everything he was holding back up till today. Ben saw a Small piece of Fabric near the Plumber Base Entrance Door. A Piece of a Red Hawaiian Shirt and one person came to mind as Tears rolled down his face with Anger in his eyes.

"Grandpa Max..."

(AND FINALLY DONE! It took me so DAAAAMN LONG to finish Episode 2! I promise the moment I start remembering shit correctly, This will be much better. Plus, I hope you like the Extended Part! In the Next Episode, Ben transforms into Not an Infected Alien, But a New Anur Alien. And A Familiar Enemy Joins the Race for Survival... And we get a Small Cameo of another Group of Survivors joining the Apocalypse.) 


	3. Episode 3

Ben 10

Undead Days

Episode 3:

The Rotten Hunter

As our heroes entered the Now Nightmarish Atmospheric Plumber HQ, They had noticed that everything was almost Normal. Everything was still working, no Bodies, Weapons Galore, A medium amount of Blood splattered across the entire Base. They walked the Halls trying not to remember any of their old Memories of those they met in the Place. Ben noticed that something seemed to be opening some of the Doors in the Building for something it wants. Ben and His friends were wandering around and Rook suddenly pulled out his Proto-Tool as Zak also Equipped his Staff in a Fighting Stance.

"What's Wrong guys?" Gwen asked. "We saw something big and bulky run into one of the Prison Cells. Me and Rook will check it out. You guys find something that'll give us any ideas on what happened to this place." Zak said motioning Rook to follow.

Kevin and Argit decided to take a look at the Weapons that the Plumbers Probably left behind. There were only Guns modified by Alien Tech. Galvan Modifications on Pistols and SMGs, Cerebral Crustacean Modifications on Shotguns and Assault Rifles and Transylian Modifications on Sniper Rifles. "Ok, whatever happened here, they were fighting an Enemy definitely infected by whatever is going on." Argit said pocketing 15 Regular Bullets and two Full Clips of Pistol Ammo and A 9mm Pistol.

Ben and Gwen were busy checking the now Emptied out Cells to see that Someone was writing Messages on the Walls. One said ' _ **SOMEONE HELP US!**_ ' while another one said ' _ **WE DESERVED THIS!**_ ' or another one that said something oddly specific that clicked something in Ben's Mind. The message was longer than most of them and seemed to tell the tale of what happened down here and what is still in there...

" _The day of Reckoning has come upon us. This Alien is unlike any that I've seen in a long time. It came from the Deepest and Most Demonic Depths of The Anur System and its only Purpose was to spread its disease to the entire Galaxy. The monster seems to be a living Rotted Skinless Flesh Mutant with Sharp Skeletal Fingers and Powerful Jaws. Its strength could Easily rival an Entire Army of Tetramands and Appoplexians Without exhaustion. It has Tentacles that can come out of its Gut. It has a Second Powerful Jaw where the Tip of its Tounge should be to make it so that if its first jaw is stopped from feasting, its second Jaw can get the Job done. These Monsters are Sentient Diease Ridden Cannibalistic Abominations. Its eyes are A Dark Sapphire Blue and are Void of Life. The creature seems to only know one Word of English and that is what makes this all more confusing. Everytime it feasts on another innocent or Guilty Soul, It will shout the Last Name of my Worst Enemy that put me in here. Ten-_ "

The last part is so unfinished that it seems the dude only died recently before his message could be even remotely understandable. But Only one Creature of such a Description that came to mind Was the strange Monster that his Friends fought at the Graveyard. Ben felt sick to his stomach knowing that whatever that thing was, Started this and is apparently after someone. Suddenly, they began to hear guns going off.

The Cousins ran back to the others and noticed that they were firing their guns at Khyber. Khyber lost his Lower Jaw and a part of his Skull was beginning to show. His eyes were White and Bloodshot. He seemed to be trying to strike Zak and Rook but the Gunshots were pushing him back a bit destroying his Armor. "Guys, Grab a Gun and Start Shooting! He isn't going down!"

Kevin exclaimed trying to keep his focus on Khyber. Ben being the way he is, Activated the Incarnatrix and began to twist the Dial. He decided to transform into what formerly looked like Upgrade and slammed down the Dial and was enveloped in a Dark Green Flash of Light. "Ben! NO!" Zak Exclaimed dodging Khyber.

Ben's Muscles began to Enlarge and become Scaly. His nails grew out and Became Sharp Claws. He grew a Crocodile Tail and began to get more Muscular and Scaly. As the Flash of Light Died down, Ben was what seemed to be An Actual New Alien. He was like a Steroid Induced Crocodile Man with what seemed to be Silver Jaws. He had Bright Green Eyes and Crocodile Pupils. His Suit was Black with A Green Stripe going down it with a Belt on his Waist and Black Shorts held by the Belt with The Omnitrix In the Middle of the Belt. " _ **CROCHNESS!**_ " The New Alien Exclaimed in a Very Monstrous Voice (Just imagine a Younger an Deeper Killer Croc Voice).

Incarnatrix DNA Sample #AS-11:

Bayooxa

Crochness

Species: Lochnarian

Powers: Strong Scale Skin, Brute Strength, Water Breathing, Very Fast in the Water, Incredible Jaw Strength

Weaknesses: Unknown

Kevin, Zak, Gwen, Argit, and Rook are just In awe of what they were seeing. The Undead Khyber swatted Rook out of the way and began charging at Ben's new Alien form. Crochness then simply flicked the Undead Khyber into a Prison Cell and quickly closed it. The Undead Khyber then Proceeded to slam against the Cell Doors and with no avail, they weren't breaking. "Hehehehe! Nice try, Khyber! Even as a Dumbass Zombie you can't break out of a Cage." Crochness said confidently. Crochness then clenched his right fist and out of his knuckles, were 3 Dark Amethyst Colored Miniature Spikes that seemed to be expertly Sharpened. Crochness opened the Cell Door and reeled his Fist Back. "See ya In the Afterlife, Khyber! I give you Mercy." Crochness said and then proceeded to jam the Spikes from his Knuckles into and right through Khyber's Rotted Skull, making Khyber's Body stop moving. Khyber's Undead Body fell straight to the floor, with what seemed to be a Plumber badge coming off of one of his Ultility Hooks. "A plumber Badge? what was he doing with one of those? Isn't he usually the Bad Guy?" Zak asked in a confused tone. Crochness turned back to Ben and Ben picked up the badge and a Hologram of Khyber before he turned appeared.

" _Entry #1: Last Entry. The Elder Tennyson has told me to use this to warn My Sworn Enemy Ben Tennyson of the most Dangerous Alien in Our Universe. The Ormeworons are Cannibalistic Monsters from the Depths of The Anur System's Hell. Or as what The Elder Tennyson told me to refer them to as 'Alien Zombies'. I was bitten a few Hours ago and I understand what these foul creatures do. Any Living Creature they Bite, Will become one of their hellish Ranks in a Matter of Hours. I may be a Ruthless Hunter, but I make my Pray Trophies, Not Screaming Meals. I would never go this far to harm another soul for another's Amusement. I hunt for Sport, but I might be hunting for Survival when I become Part Ormeworon. Ben Tennyson, If you are hearing this, You have been a worthy Pray to hunt for all these Years. Beware the Ormeworons, They have no Guilt for what they do... I hope...This will help... As... W-w-well.._ "

Hologram Khyber fell to the Ground and the Message ended. The Incarnatrix then Sparked to life showing a Hologram of What seemed to be an Omnitrix Version of Khyber's Species. " _Zaroffian DNA Sample Aquired. Scan Complete. Now Adding Lochnarian and Zaroffian DNA Samples to Main Arsenal._ " The Incarnatrix then pinged a few times, and showed Icons of Crochness and The Omnitrix Zaroffian. " _2 Cleansed DNA Samples added to Main Arsenal._ " The Incarnatrix Spoke and then went silent.

"Welp, at least we know Ben has control over some of his Infected Alienforms, and His New Alienforms! Maybe we have a shot at fixing what that Ormeworon thing did in the first place. Right?" Zak said smiling confidently. "I do not think so Zachary, I have looked up Ormeworons on the Externet and nothing seems to show any significant signs of Data on these Strange Alien Corpses. We might need to be careful or we will suffer th same fate as your Cryptid Friend, or worse." Rook said shutting off his Exterpad and pocketing it.

"So, its Hopeless?! The world is now stuck like this? Its Hell on Earth Forever?!" Argit said Panicking. "No. It's Not over." Ben said in a Serious Tone. Everyone looked up at Ben. Ben seemed to have had a Line and something crossed it. His eyes were filled with Anger and Vengence. "These things... Took Everything from us. I will not sit on my ass waiting for someone else to save us. We have abilities that not many people are born with! We can save our World! And The way to do that, is with the information Grandpa Max gave us when we went to find Vilgax... We'll save Everyone... By _**Any Means Necessary.**_ " Ben said cocking his Pistol and holstering it. "Come on, Lets go down lower. I have a feeling Khyber wasn't the only one who died down here." Ben said opening the Elevator.

"Ok, someone explain to me. What just happened to Ben just now?" Zak asked feeling kinda scared. "Ben must've come to terms with his fear of these Ormeworons, and must be wanting Vengence for those who have died to them." Argit said grabbing a Gun and getting in the Elevator. "If Tennyson is taking this Serious, so am I." Kevin said grabbing A Gun and Khyber's Laser Knife and Hopping in the Elevator. Rook, Gwen and Zak did the same and went in the Elevator. "Ben, if something's wrong, tell me now." Gwen asked worried for her cousin's well being. "Gwen, I'm not fine. I'm so Damn Livid, There is no Rath in Our Universe who could Top my Anger. I'm doing this for those who have fallen, Even if it means I **HAVE** to kill. Life has gotten hellish in so little time, I couldn't process the Information quick Enough. I'm doing this, for Grandpa. Wherever he is now." Ben explained.

Gwen began to feel like, her Cousin who was usually laughing at the face of Death, was now actually taking this kind of stuff so serious. She felt both Proud that he was beginning to grow up a bit more, and Scared that he might do something he'll later regret. When the Elevator stopped at the Lab Sectors, They noticed 2 Strange Robotic Suits with Miniature Cockpits in the Top Helmet Area. "Ok, what are those?" Zak asked. "They look like Galvan Protection Suits. Or Ironically Accronymed, The G.P.S. Which means if these things were just Recently used, There might be some Galvans surviving somewhere in the Facility. Lets look Around. Don't skip anything." Ben said and began to check out one of the rooms. No Blood, No Gore, No Bodies, but every Resource was stripped clean. "Empty." Ben said tiredly. Gwen checked the Training Rooms and noticed that it was filled to the brim with a Bit of Blood, Gore, and a few Alien Body parts. But no Survivors and No Zombies. "Empty... Gross." Gwen said Swallowing her Lunch. Kevin looked in the Weapons Vault and nothing was there. "Empty here too." Kevin said regularly. Argit and Zak were looking through different Singular Rooms and found absoultely nothing. "There's nothing in these rooms! What the hell!" Argit said feeling a bit pissed off.

Rook suddenly Screamed in Horror and ran stright back to the others gripping his Proto-Tool tightly. "Rook, What's wrong?" Ben asked his now Terrified Partner. "I found Zombies...But I cannot kill them!" Rook said aiming his Proto-Tool at 2 strangely Familiar Zombies. One was what seemed to be an Over Inflated Upchuck while the Other one seemed to be a more Mutilated Version of Spidermonkey. "Oh...My God!" Zak said feeling like he was about to Vomit. "Ok, that is Wrong on so Many Levels, I don't know What's Worse!" Kevin said trying not to puke. The Undead Upchuck Then proceeded to Shoot what seemed to be a Glowing and Quickly Pulsating Spleen. " **EVERYBODY! FIND COVER!** " Ben Exclaimed and everybody followed immediately.

Ben then pulled out his Pistol and Fired at the Spidermonkey which then proceeded to dodge every shot and just make a High Pitched Gurgling Screech. The Undead Upchuck kept on shooting Explosive Organs at the heroes When Ben suddenly got an Idea. Ben activated The Sprinkler System covering the Spidermonkey and Upchuck in Water and using an Active Loose wire to shock them to Death. " _Now that, Was some 'Good feedback'!_ " Ben punned with a Smile on his face. "Well, glad to see your Humor didn't die on us! What now? What if there's more?" Zak asked worriedly. "Incarnatrix, Scan the entire Complex for more Undead Arachnachimps and Undead Gourmands. Code 12." Ben instructed. The Incarnatrix's Faceplate popped up and began to emit a low Pinging sound for a few seconds and displayed an entire internal Map structure of the Plumber HQ with a Huge Blue Dot about 5 Floors Below them. "Well, I don't know what that could be, but its Huge. Lets keep going. We got one last Room to Search. If they aren't here, this was all for not." Ben said with a frown on his face.

They walked to a Lab Door and opened it to be greeted with a human size Galvan Blaster pointed at their Heads. "Ok You Zombie Scum! Prepare to Taste Galvan Justice!" A Small but Audible Voice said. "Woah! Woah! Guys, Hold your Fire! Its me, Ben!" Ben said trying to reason with them. "I don' Buy it. Kill em, they let it in here." A Deeper but Audible Redneck Accented Voice said. "Blukic and Driba! Listen, Its me! Benjamin Kirby Tennyson! Wielder of The Omnitrix! I'm trying to help you Guys! What exactly did someone let in?" Ben explained. "Oh, Sorry about that. We've been on edge since the Rotting Ones came down here and began to kill off, Eat, or Turn most of the Plumbers into Monsters." Driba explained. "So, how did you guys survive?" Zak asked the Galvans. "We survived because these things are Dumber than An Appoplexian/Vreedle Hybrid. We also want to ask questions but continue to your last question before we ask ours." Blukic explained. "well, Do you guys know where Grandpa Max went during all of this?" Gwen asked worriedly.

"Well, its hard to say. The last words we got from Your Grandfather was to give the Omnitrix one last Update. We don't know the itty Gritty behind his reasons, but we went with it. Ben, show us the Omnitrix so we can give it the Final Update, if you may." Driba Explained. "um, sorry to burst your Bubbles guys, b ut this thing isn't the Omnitrix anymore. Its something I don't even know of." Ben said hiding the Watch behind his back. "We must give it the Final Update, or this will be the one time we are considered un-Worthwhile." Blukic said taking off his hat and closing his eyes. "Fine. But beware, This thing is very weird, and this is coming from me. This Omnitrix, looks like it was made by The Devil Himself." Ben warned and revealed the Incarnatrix. Blukic and Driba were Starstruck by what they were seeing. "When did it do this?" Driba asked in a Serious Tone. "Around the Time that Ormeworon escaped from the Graveyard. It transforms me into infected Aliens and New Aliens that seem to not be Affected by these things Infection."

Ben explained. "So, Protocol-Z was initiated already. Interesting, but strange. I can see your Infected Arsenal has already begun to accept Clean DNA Samples. The Lochnarian and Zaroffian DNA Samples were just recently collected. We'd like to come with you to study more about uh... What did it call itself?" Blukic asked. "The Incarnatrix." Ben said monotonely. "well, it would seem the Incarnatrix was made with Dark Magic and Destructive pieces of Different Technological Advancements. I'm surprised this thing was even functioning at all." Driba said in an impressed tone. "So, what was the Final Update supposed to do?" Ben asked. "The Final Update was supposed to enable you the Power of Over 1.5 Trillion DNA Samples that had Died to the Ormeworons In The Most Ancient And Distant Past. It was So Long Ago, that Caveman and Dinosaurs haven't Existed Yet On Earth. But because Protocol-Z has Been activated, We can only give you Half of Those Alien Forms. Which is Still Quite Alot of Alien Transformations." Driba Explained.

"So, How many do I now have?" "Well, Half of the 1.5 Trillion Alien DNA Samples Plus The Lochnarian and Zaroffian, That would be 750,000,000,002 Alien Transformations. But Because Protocol-Z is Still Active, You will slowly Access these new Alien Forms as you slowly progress with the Incarnatrix." Blukic explained. The entire Crew were Wide Mouth and Wide eyed. Even Ben was Surprised. "Seven Hundred Fifty Billion Two?! SWEET!" Ben said smiling. "But, I have a Question. Is this place Safe from the Zombies?" Rook asked. "They got down here, didn't they? Not to mention that Odd looking one. It seemed to be commanding them, It kinda looked like Fistrick." Blukic explained.

"Zombie Fistrick? That was what I saw Eat Will Hirang on the News App!" Gwen said showing them the Video she saved. She paused at the moment where Will was about to die. "Ok, that's bad. What do we do?" Zak asked. Ben only smiled Confidently and activated the Incarnatrix. "Guys, you know what Time it is." Ben said confidently. Gwen was smiling because The Doofus Cousin she knew and loved was now back in full swing. "Ok Ben, What time is it?" Rook asked. Ben selected what seemed to be The Omnitrix Zaroffian and got ready to transform.

Ben only said 3 words. "It's Hero Time." Ben slammed on the Dial and he was enveloped in a Bright Green Flash of Light.

(And that was Episode 3, My Dudes! Its alot longer than usual, because I was just Inspired as hell. In case you hadn't noticed, Crochness is based off of One of Dwayne McDuffy's Joke Aliens called Crocduster. I kept the original Design and Give him different powers and A New Name. Because he's like the Lochness Monster, and Also a Crocodile. He can now turn into Khyber's Race and believe me. next Episode, Its gonna be a Real good Time! Ben will be using one of his Other Infected Forms too Against Zombie Fistrick. and Also, sad to say... Someone might become a Zombie in the Next Episode, Or not. idk.)


	4. Episode 4

Ben 10:

Undead Days

Episode 4:

Argit's Requiem

As our Heroes Journey down farther into The Infested Plumber HQ, they are being protected by Ben in his Zaroffian Form. It had Black Steel Knight Armor, With White and Green Lines Joining up together to link with the Omnitrix Symbol which was on his Chest. He had Gray Armored Combat Jeans and Hunting Boots He wore Dark Forest Green Fingerless Gloves and had A Dark Black Ponytail. "Ok, what do you think this guy can do, Rook?" The Zaroffian asked. "Well Ben, I am not quite sure. I am sure you have alot of Defense since Even Rath had problems laying scratches on Him Before. And your senses are pretty much enhanced. You are like an Alien Bloodhound. Maybe you should call yourself something that relates to those Traits and Strengths." Rook explained. "Ok, How about we discuss this after we kill Zombie Fistrick." The Zaroffian said. "Fine with me, He was annoying and ridiculous anyway." Argit said cocking his Gun.

Suddenly, A Decaying Muscular Figure Stepped infront of them with what seems to be Blood covered Jerky in one of his hands and some in his mouth. "Who you callin' Annoying, Rodent?" Zombie Fistrick said in a Raspy Version of his Old Voice. "AAh! Ben, Kill him!" Argit said hiding behind Ben's Friends. "Ok, Fistrick. Time to face your Doomsday." The Zaroffian was about to punch him until he then turned back into Ben. "Damn it, you STUPID WATCH!" Ben exclaimed Annoyedly. "Well Well, Fresh Meat!" Z. Fistrick Said hungrily. "Oh, Wanna Eat something? Eat Lead! My Treat!" Ben said pulling out his pistol shooting Z. Fistrick's Left Eye Out. "AAH! MY EYE! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Z. Fistrick yelled putting a piece of Cloth in his now shot out eye socket. "Now, you're Gonna get a Slow and Painful Death!" Z. Fistrick said Angrily trying to claw at our heroes.

Kevin absorbed One of the bullets on the floor and made his hand into a Metal Hammer. "Ok, Its Hammer Time!" Kevin said slamming Fistrick into some Nearby Walkers. "Don't just stand there like a bunch of idiots, Get them!" Fistrick Commanded. The Zombies began to shuffle towards the Heroes. "Here they come guys! Guns out!" Zak said and pulled out an SMG with Incindiary Ammo. "Ok, I got a Plan. Rook, Gwen and Argit, you guys are with me. Kevin, you and Zak try to fend off the Walkers. We're going after Fistrick." Ben said and proceeded to get them through the Walkers that have fallen. "Do you think they'll come back Alive?" Zak asked Kevin. "One of them's gonna die, I know it. I don't know how, but I do. Lets Hold them off until they get back." Kevin said trying to focus on the task at hand.

Vehicle Docking Bay Level 2

Gwen and Rook were in a Mana Shield which was protected by a Plumber Grade level 4 Plasma Shield. "Ben had better be Right about this, or I'll never forgive myself of what'll happen." Gwen said tearing up a bit. Argit was keeping Fistrick Slowed Down and taking him apart with every quill that gets shot right through him.

"Come on Tennyson, We are running out of Time! And I'm getting more and more Exhausted! And some of my Quills are Still Gorwing Back!" Argit Exclaimed dodging all of Fistrick's Attempts to grab him. "I'm hurrying, The Incarnatrix is just chocked Full of Infected Aliens." Ben said stoipping on one and Slamming down on the Incarnatrix. Ben's Whole Body began to Get more and More Swole and Surrounded with Electricity. The top of his head was Kind of Bulbous like A Battery and His Lower Half began to just Dissappear. His eyes now had Strange Looking White Cat Pupils and his Teeth went from Square to Just Jagged. The Symbol was now Located on His Right Shoulder. " _ **ELECTRIFRY!**_ " The Alien Exclaimed in a Distorted Gurgling Voice.

Incarnatrix Sample #44

Unknown

Corrupted Nosedeenian

Electrifry

Powers: More Electrical Amps than a Regular Nosedeenian, Incredible Strength, Big Decrease in Defense.

Weaknesses: Water and a Single Gunshot can make them explode in an Electrical Inferno.

Electrifry then Proceeded to Actually Shock the Living hell out of Fistrick. Fistrick was affected a small bit, but not much. Electrifry Then knocked himself into Fistrick. "Ok Tennyson Bro, I have had it with you! My Matters aren't your Business!" Fistrick said and then gripped the Watch's Symbol and forced Ben back to his Human State. "Time to end This, Twerp Bro." Fistrick was about to bite Ben straight in the head and Ben was about to just accept it. Before Fistrick could Bite Ben, There was a Crunching sound. The sound of Flesh and bone being ripped apart. Argit had risked his own Safety for the well Being of Ben Tennyson. Ben was wide Eyed and was so furious. Argit layed down and waited for the Inevitable to happen. Fistrick swallowed down what he had bitten off and threw Ben Tennyson at a wall.

"Well, My work here is done. Maybe now when I die, I can die in peace now. With my Bros." Fistrick said smiling and walking away. Ben ran over to Argit who was slowly dying, but no Doubt, was still trying to buy time. "H-hey Tennyson... That was a heroic thing on my part wh-when ya think about it.. Hehe...ahh, this hurts.." Argit was wincing in pain as his Fur and Quills began to stand up and go kinda Sharp. "Argit, Come on. The Incarnatrix can cure Genetic Damage, Maybe I can fix you. I can prevent you from dying. I can prevent the infection." Ben said trying to use the Incarnatrix, but Argit put his hand on it. Argit let out his Claws and Scratched the Incarnatrix making the Incarnatrix Scan Argit's DNA. "Porcospina DNA Sample Acquired. Scan Complete. Porcospina DNA Sample now Accessable in Current Arsenal." The Incarnatrix Spoke then returned to its normal dormant mode. "L-listen ben...I-I know I've been a jackass in the p-past...but p-promise me... Tell K-Kevin... He'll always be... My Best Buddy..." Argit said losing his grip on his living existence. Argit was laughing and Crying a bit. "well ma...looks like...I'm not goin' home...after all..." Argit said and his pulse left him as two tears left his eyes and one final smile.

Ben was starstruck, upset, and Angry...Mostly Angry. Ben stood up and he felt so angry that there were no words to describe the hellfire that was burning inside him. he felt Mad, Angry, Upset, and was about to just end it all then and there, but no. Ben activated the Incarnatrix and selected the Icon that looked a bit like Argit. "Fistrick!" Ben yelled. Fistrick looked at him with a confused look. "Tennyson Bro, I will kill you if you don't leave me alone. Like I said, My Business Isn't yours." Fistrick said getting ready to fight. "Well, Killing others who have your backs is my Business. And you just signed your Permanent Death Warrant you Undead Steroid Bastard." Ben said getting ready to Transform. "Little Brat, Learn your Place In Hell!" Fistrick said Charging at him ready to bite him. "How about you take a Bite Out of THIS!" Ben Exclaimed and Transformed into a New Alien.

His Skin became A Light Gray And Felt Kind of Furry. He grew a Furless Tail which was all Skin, He had Dark Brown Quills going down his Back, Green Eyes with Argit's Pupils, A White Shirt with Black Straps on His Shoulders and A Green Stripe Going down Inbetween the Black Straps leading to a Grayish Green Pair of Shorts held up by A Light Gray Belt With the Incarnatrix Symbol on it. " ** _PINSHOOTER!_** " The Alien Yelled in a Deeper Argit Voice.

Incarnatrix DNA Sample #20

Unknown

Porcospina

Pinshooter

Powers: Shoots Paralyzing Quills, Can stop his Pulse, Very Athletic, Regrows Quills

Weaknesses: if Scared Enough, Can Shoot all of his Quills at once leaving him Defenseless.

Fistrick was seeming a bit targeted because Gwen and Rook just Arrived on the Scene. "Ben, I don't know what happened in here, but Give him Hell." Gwen said carrying Argit's lifeless corpse into a containment Cylinder. "Ben, Explain this after we as Gwen has instructed you to do, 'Give him Hell'." Rook said pulling out his Proto-Tool unleashing the Blade it contained. "I will Gladly do so." Pinshooter said Grabbing two Long and Sharp Quills from his Back. "Uh oh." Fistrick said in a tone that just said the definition of 'Yeah, I fucked up'. And within that second, Before Rook dould Even move, Pinshooter began stabbing and punching and Kicking The Zombified Fistrick with alot of Uncontained Rage and Vengence.

Rook was astonished and shocked by what Ben then did next. Ben then Shot about 50 Quills through Fistrick's Head, causing fistrick's body to fall to its knees and falling backwards. He then shot one Quill at Argit's Zombified Head causing his Body to fall back down. "Ben! Calm Down!" Gwen said turning Ben back into his Human State. Ben fell to the floor trying to process why he didn't stop when he was punching and Kicking Fistrick. Ben saw A Plumber Badge hooked to his Left Pocket. "Well, at least we have more information now." Ben said activating the Recorded message. It was a Hologram of Grandpa Max.

'Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Rook and others, If your hearing this, then The entire Planet has been compromised. The entire planet now belongs to the Ormeworons and they are here to kill us or make us their food source, or to just make more of them. you must find the Defective Ones, they'll help you sort this entire thing out. And Ben, If you have turned into any Corrupted Alien Forms, I need you to not use them at any Cost and for No Absolute Reason you might have. Everytime you turn into one of them, your body will be more likely to have The Virus inside of your system. Only use aliens that aren't infected. And Ben, if your on your own and you're hearing this, I'm sorry i wasn't there to help your friends and Your Partner. Find A Planet called Anur Seplurcrum Vassix, It's the Ormeworon Homeplanet in the Anur System. Find a Working Ship, and Everything will be fine... I promise. And Don't worry about me, I've faced worse Alien Atrocities. Just make sure you all Stay safe, Most people change in the Days of the Damned. Maxwell, Out.'

Rook saw that Kevin and Zak had arrived to see that some events definitely happened. "Guys, Where's Argit?" Kevin asked. "And what happened to Fistrick?" Zak said taking notice of the Quill filled Zombified Fistrick lying dead on the floor. "Argit's dead. he got himself killed and gave the Incarnatrix his DNA Sample so he'd live on. He said that no matter what happened, you would always be his Best Buddy. I used Argit's DNA Sample to kinda go overkill on Fistrick and I shot Argit's Zombified head to spare him the worser Fate than Death itself. I'm sorry Kev, It had to be done. And I know what I need to do to avenge those that have fallen by the Virus, I'm going to hunt that Alien Zombie Down Even if it Kills me. And you guys can go to That thing's Homeplanet and get the ones who chose not to kill, to tell you how to undo this!" Ben Explained and decided to leave.

"Ben, taking that thing on your own will kill you. You can come with us." Zak said grabbing his shoulder. "Guys, I appreciate the Offer, but I will Avenge them. And if you guys died, I don't think my Mind and Soul could take it." ben said leaving them. Ben called his Super Cycle and put on some Protective Armoring. "If I don't see you guys again, I'll give that Alien Zombie 30% of Alien X's Utter Rage, Courtesy of Bellicus. Just take Kevin's Space Jet. it can hold more People and its Faster. Rook, Get one of those Official Plumber Suits on. Remember, they are strong." Ben explained and started the Engine. "I'm going to find some other survivors and Try to find Grandpa Max. The next time you see me, I will have that Alin Zombie's Head mounted on the Front of this Thing. Take Care guys, I'll miss you guys." Ben then Drove off leaving his Friends to go and Get the Peaceful Ormeworons. "As the Defender Of Earth, I, Ben Tennyson will Destroy The Alien Zombie and Avenge Those Who've been Slain." Ben said going on the Road.

Off in The Distance, A Black Man with a Little girl in a Blue and White Hat are witnessing The Heroes having a Discussion. "Are they the ones who'll save us, Lee?" The little Girl asked. "Lets hope so, Clem. Lets hope so." Lee said in a serious and somber tone.

(And that was the End of Episode 4! This stuff is starting to get Good, and I introduced the Original Main Characters from Telltale's The Walking Dead Season 1! For the next Couple Episodes, It'll focus on Two other Characters, and No. Not Lee and Clementine.)


	5. Episode 5

( _ **Small Disclaimer!**_ )

(I don't own Ben 10, Undertale, The Walking Dead or Gravity Falls.)

(Yeah, its a Huge Crossover in a few Episodes, but its my story... Deal With it.)

Ben 10:

Undead Days

Episode 5:

A Past For Once Best Forgotten

 _5 Years Ago..._

Washington **DC**

 _Hidden Genetics Base_

 **3:44 PM**

Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max were walking around looking for a Strange Creature, rumored to go beneath Underground Levels and Feast on those who dare to trespass. "I'm sure its here somewhere, but to be exact, Somewhere in this Facility." Gwen said examining The Recently Added Blood Stains. "EEuuugh! And I thought Grandpa Max's cooking smelt bad, This place is God Awfully Disgusting! Not Even Stinkfly smells this Bad!" Ben said Plugging his nose with his Shirt. "Come on Kids, we need to find this creature, before it starts its killing Routine again. Ben, try using an Alien that can easily detect Specific Smells, Like Wildmutt." Grandpa Max explained. "Ok. Wildmutt! I got this!" Ben said slamming on the Omnitrix. When the Flash of Light Died Down, Instead of Wildmutt, Ben got One of his Newer Aliens instead. A Huge Bi-Pedal Werewolf with some Weird Shades of Gray and Blue in its Fur, Snaggleteeth on each side of its mouth, Glowing Green Eyes, and The Omnitrix was on its Waist. "Benwolf? Huh! Haven't used him in a while! Lets see if he can track a Monster as well as he can track the Alien Werewolf." Benwolf said getting on all fours sniffing around. When he picked up the scent he gestured Gwen and Grandpa Max to get on his back. "Hold On." Benwolf then Rocketed towards the Scent's Trail.

He was grasping and lunging and bouncing off of different obstacles to get to the scent's origin. When they got to the end, they saw a Metallic Sliding Door with a Keycode Lock. "Grandpa, What exactly is this thing after? Is it another Monster Alien or something? Like Ghostfreak or the Frankenfreak back in Space?" Gwen asked getting off her Anthropomorphic Werewolf Cousin. Ben turned back into Ben when the Watch Timed out and smelled the air... Ben didn't need to be an alien to figure out something was Over Beyond wrong. "Maybe we should go back to the Rustbucket, get some Weapons, and see whats behind this door." Ben said walking the separate Direction. Before Ben got too Far, His Grnadpa stopped him. "Not so Fast, Ben. We need to stop it here. Otherwise We'll be at this all night." Grandpa Max said looking at the door slowly but surely opening. "I got through the emergency lock. Lets g-" Gwen said and then paused. "Gwen? You okay, Pumpkin?" Grandpa Max asked. Gwen ran right back to Grandpa and was squeezing him tight trying to not let go. "Woah Woah, Gwen! What's up, Hon?" Grandpa Max asked. Gwen was actually scared. "Maybe Ben was right. lets go get some weapons, And Explosives... Then come back here and stop it." Gwen said in a mortally terrified Tone.

"Wow, Even I know I'm not usually right. Also, What did you see In there?" Ben asked Curiously. Gwen pointed to a Man on the ground. Ben went wide eyed and all of a sudden felt very queasy. The Man on the ground was bleeding alot... He was cut up and ripped open like Wrapping Paper. The Man was also slightly decaying and also making a few occasional Raspy Groans followed by a Few SIckly Gurgling sounds. Ben felt like he was gonna pass out until Gwen caught him with a Magic Platform. "Ben, you okay Kiddo?" Grandpa Max asked worriedly. "Lets just go after it and leave. I think we're too late to save anyone here." Ben said in a surprisingly enough serious Tone. Ben stepped over the Man's Corpse and activated the Omnitrix. "Ben?" Gwen asked worriedly. The Three walked to a Blocked off Room with a Window. There was a Man hanging from a Rope and what seems to be 3 Extra Arms trying to remove themselves from the Dead Body. They kept going until they saw the Creature. The Creature seemed to be on All Fours with Organ Tendrils Moving side to Side slowly above and out of its Back. The Creature's Eyes were Devoid of Life. Just Blackness and emptiness. It had the Sharpest of Claws anyone could ever see. It roared a Very Distorted and ill sounding Cry and leaped towards The Three. Within a Bright Flash of Green Light, Ben was now The Omnitrix's Version of what seemed to be a Skeleton with Glowing Green-ish White Eyes, A Square Toothy Smile, A Dark Gray Scarf Around its Skeletal Neck, A Black Stripe going down The Middle of the Armor, White Spandex, Brown Combat Boots, Bright Green Gloves and the Omnitrix Symbol on the Left Side of The Armor's Chest Area. " **NYEAAHAHAHAHAH!** Wait, **Battlebones?!** **I WANTED FOURARMS! STUPID JUNK WATCH! NEVER THE LESS, I, THE BOISTEROUS BATTLEBONES, SHALL DEFEAT YOU, VILE NIGHTMARE SPAWN!** " The Skeletal Lifeform then suddenly summons a Glowing Neon Green Bone Staff. Suddenly, His Right Eye Starts Glowing With a Fiery Green Aura. " **COME AT ME, MUTANT! NYEAHAHAHA!** "

Omnitrix Data Banks:

 _ **ONLINE**_

 _Battlebones_

Species:

Skelariation

Homeworld:

Un'Dera Gr'Uund

DNA Source:

The Undefeated Great Papyrus

Powers:

Can Summon Bones to use as Attacks, Weapons, or Defenses.

Can Also summon Gaster Blasters.

Can control Enemy's Soul.

Weaknesses:

Overconfidence

Predator:

Unknown

The Creature and Battlebones have been battling head on without rest, and have been getting tired as the battle went on. "Huff...puff... Your Really Agile, Creature! HOWEVER! I, THE BOISTEROUS BATTLEBONES KNOW FOR A FACT! YOU SHALL NEVER WIN! Grandpa, THE NULL VOID GUN, IF YOU MAY!" Battlebones said Triumphantly reaching for the Null Void Projector. "Now, VILE CREATURE! TO THE NULL VOID, WITH YOUR DECAYING HUSK OF AN ASS! NYEAAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" Battlebones then ended up blasting the Creature, sending it to the Null Void. "NYEEAAHHAHAHA! ANOTHER BATTLE, WELL FOUGHT AND WITH A WELL DESERVED WIN! BATTLEBONES MAY BE JUST A MAGIC SKELETON, BUT HE IS A USEFUL ALIEN FOR HAND TO HAND COMBAT!" Battlebones was then enveloped in a Flash of Red Light and was now Ben. "Well, that was kinda fun! Lets go home and forget that thing ever existed." Ben said running out of the Facility.

 _The Present..._

 _5 Days Later After the First Pandemic..._

Oregon

 _Country Roads_

 **2:51 AM**

Ben was riding the Road through the Sticks on his Omnicycle now looking armed to the teeth. He wore armoring under his Wrist, To Protect himself from Bites or Scratches, He had put on his Old Jacket, He also had A Combat Shotgun, The Revolver and he now had Khyber's Energy Knife in his Pocket in case he needed to cut something quick without fail. Ben stopped at a Huge Sign that had A City Name on it, but it was too covered in Blood to make out what it said. The Only Understandable Words were written in said Blood. 'TURN BACK, WE ALL DESERVE THIS!' Ben felt no emotion right then and there, and went on his merry way to the town. When he got there, he saw alot of those Undead Freaks... Some like the Aliens in Bellwood or Undertown.

A Bunch of the Undead he saw were Either Unnatural even for Ben, or Just plain What the Fuck is this place. Ben kept on Driving till he came to a Barricaded Shack in the Woods. It had a Few Golf Carts with Question Marks on their Hoods. "Seems like a Nice Humble Abode. I drove pretty Far from home, but this will be worth it. Hopefully, there are still some Survivors. What sucks is that I wanted to head here on the Summer I got the Omnitrix, just to see what it'd be like. Too bad things are kinda fucked up now." Ben said remembering the Good Times.

Ben grabbed His Knife and knocked on the Door. "Hello? Anybody here? I'm looking for survivors of Anykind, and I only found a bunch of Dead Corpses walking around and I just wanna ask a few Questions if someone is still here. If someone doesn't answer in the next Five to Twenty Seconds, I'll leave Quietly." Ben said out loud. BEn waited until the Twenty Seconds past. "Huh, Guess no one's Here. Well, onto the Ne-" Ben was interrupted by A Gun Cocking. "Don't move, Bucko. Otherwise, you're Dead where you stand." A Teen Male Voice said. "Look, Chill! I was looking for survivors, I'm not a Bandit... Or whatever a Zombie Apocalypse Version of a Bandit is called." Ben said keeping his hands up. "Do I look like I was Born Yesterday, Dweeb? How do I know you aren't one of them? I've faced Zombies Before and I beat them Twice. Three Times if you explain to me what the Hell is going on." The Male getting slightly more annoyed and angry. "Look, Put the Gun down, and I'll Explain Everything I know, I promise." Ben said. The Male was Hesitating to think he could or could not trust the guy, but he put the Safety on his Gun and holstered it in his Pocket.

"Come on, The Front and Back doors are Blocked off as much as the Windows are, but the Basement is Easy to Access if you aren't infected." The Male gestured him to follow him to the Basement Entrance that was guared by a Very High Tech Turret. Ben recognized what Tech it was made of, And was Kinda curious how this guy got a hold of this kind of Weaponry. "Sorry for pointing the Gun, But things here In Gravity Falls are batshit Crazier than normal. Name's Dipper by the way." Dipper said tipping his White and Blue Pine Tree Hat to him. "Well, If someone tried trespassing on my Property at a Time like this, My Dad would've done the same. I'm Ben, Ben Tennyson. I'm one of the Many Survivors that comes from Bellwood, California. And I had a long ways to go to get here." Ben said making somewhat of a joke out of the situation. Dipper seemed to have chuckled a bit, but decided to stay serious for what's been going on for the past few Days.

 _Inside the Mystery Shack..._

 **3:17 AM**

Dipper and Ben ended up in the Living Room of the House and saw A Bunch of Unfamiliar Faces. A Girl with Braces, Long Brown Hair, A Lets Kill Zombies Sweater, Black and White Sneakers and Skinny Jeans. "That's My sister, Mabel. Believe me when I say this, She's usually pretty Happy, but The Undead Came back and they were worse than the Last Two Times we faced them." Dipper Explained. Ben also saw a Man in a Black Business Suit with Ripped up Sleeves, A Gold Chain, Glasses and A Red Fez with an Orange Fish on it. "That's My Grunkle Stan. A Business Man who is pretty good at Punching Stuff and Using a Bat." Ben took notice of the Big Dude with A Backwards Hat, And a Green T-shirt with A Dark Green Question Mark on it. "That's Soos. A Handyman that works for Our Grunkle Stan. He's kind, And he can Fight." Dipper explained. "And the Redhead in the Flannel and Ripped jeans with an Axe in Hand, is Wendy. She can Fight, she can Run, And she's great with a Couple Hatchets." Ben saw that she has a Piece of Gauze up to her Right eye. "What happened to her Eye?" Ben asked. "One of those things ended up grabbing her and clawing out her eye. She was hurt and didn't say anything for a couple days, but she was able to keep it treated and uninfected... To the best of her Abilities." Ben noticed someone else, A man who looked like Stan, but No Fez or Business Suit or Gold Chain. The Man had a Light Brown Trench Coat, A Ray Gun, and Combat Boots. "Who's that?" Ben asked. "That's Our Other Grunkle, Ford. He's More about the Science on everything and has been working on a Cure for this mess. So far though, it hasn't worked. it only resulted in 'Evolving the Virus' as he put it."

Ben took that last part in and thought back to the Zombie Vulpimancer, Zombie Fiskerton and Zombie Fistrick. "So, When you mean Evolving the Virus, Does it make them... Sentient in any way?" Ben asked kinda uncertain of his needed answer. "Well, it took a while for Subject one to show any change, but I think I did trigger something. When I gave it a Tray of Pure Raw Flesh from A Monster, It refused to eat it. It did the same thing for Human and Animal Flesh as well. I was able to figure out how to Revert the Zombification The Scientific Way, But one Ingredient is Missing. And I have no Way of knowing where or How to Get it." Grunkle Ford turned a page in his Research Journal and showed Ben a Perfectly Drawn Picture of what he needed. "Its called, Re-Animite. I believe this might be what's Causing the Dead to come back so suddenly. If You can get me One piece of it, I'll Answer every Question you wanna ask." Grunkle Ford said offering Ben the Objective. "It'll Depend. Is this stuff Easy to Find?" Ben asked. "Well, Yes and No. It is Easy to Acquire, but you'd have to kill the Creature made of this stuff. Its somewhere in the Downtown Area. Go after it, and Destroy it. Get me A Piece of Re-Animite, And I'll answer your Questions." Grunkle Ford Explained. "I'll do it. Be back in a Giffy!" Ben said running out through the Basement.

"Ben, Wait!" Dipper said running after him. "Dipper, What's the Big Deal? In Bellwood, Things like Weird Creatures are a Common thing. This is no Problem." Ben said cockily. "Not if you want that thing to turn you into Flesh Flavored Swiss Cheese! How do you think you're gonna get a Piece of that thing with No Weapon?" Dipper asked in a Really confused tone. Ben showed him the Incarnatrix. "Dipper, You are about to see a Hero In Action." Ben activates the Incarnatrix and selects His Zaroffian Form. Within a Dark Green Flash of Light, Ben began to change his Shape. When The Light Died down, He was in his Zaroffian Form. Dipper had seen alot of weird things before, But this was on a whole new Scale of What in the Fuck is this. "HAH! Alright, Lets see. I still don't have a Name for this one, so I'll call it, Something clever." The Zaroffian was pondering and then he got it. "Ok, How about... Ahkilles!" Ahkilles exclaimed. "That is the worst Pun and Name I have ever heard In My Life. Just go After the Freak!" Dipper Gestured to the Walking Materialized monster.

"Ook, Big guy. Time to Meet your Maker." Ahkilles then reached for his pistol and Realized his Weapons transformed with him. Instead of a Pistol, Ahkilles had a Huge Glowing Green Energy Sword. "Wow! This is sweet! Definitely goes with the Knightly Look I got goin' on too!" Ahkilles then plunged the sword into the creature's head and kicked it down to the ground. "Well, that was Easy." Ahkilles said trying to hold back a laugh. Suddenly, The Creature Sprang up and shot pieces of Re-Animite at The Alien Hero, and he swiftly dodged every shot and collected what remained. "I got alot of it! Give these to your Grunkle, Rock Boy is All Mine." Ahkilles Then Plunged his Sword once again into the Creature and strangely this time, It just died with ease. "Well, that wasn't to be expected. But I'll take it!" Ahkilles was then shrouded in a Blood Crimson Colored Flash of Light and was reverted back to his human state. "Ok, you and me will discuss THAT whole ordeal later. Right now, lets see what Grunkle Ford can make with this stuff." Dipper said eyeing the Re-Animite Curiously.

When they got back in, they gave the Material To Ford and he went back down into the Lab to complete his Research. "So, Ben. What exactly did that Watch do to you?" Dipper asked. "Yeah, you seem to have gotten Dipper interested in something again." Mabel joked. "Well, Long Story short, I'm a Superhero. I can change into over 1.5 Trillion other Aliens and you only saw one out of that many I can turn into. Now let me ask something. I'm gathering Survivors of All Kinds to try and rebuild Society. I could use some help. Would you guys like to come back to Bellwood with me? Because I need all the Help I can get." Ben said rubbing the back of his head worriedly. "Dipper, we have to. We don't need to discuss this, We need to leave before it comes back and gets in here like last time." Dipper seemed indecisive. "What is this 'it' you're talkin' about?" Ben asked. "A few Hours ago before you came here, We saw a Zombie unlike the Rest. It was alot more Mutant like. It had tendrils coming out of its back and Freakishly Glowing Red and Purple Eyes. It had huge Bone Claws, Sharp Teeth, and Sadly, no Clothes." Ben's Past suddenly clicked. The Monster from the Past... 'Was that what caused this Entire Nightmare? What were the Plumbers doing with that thing? What was it that Grandpa Didn't Tell us?'

Ben snapped out of his thought Process and grabbed Dipper and Mabel's Stuff and gave them to them. "Come on, We gotta go. Don't ask why, just get Ready to go, People! We have a limited time, so get your stuff together, and get to a Multiple Seated Car that works! Has Gas, A Working Battery, All that stuff!" Ben announced. Soos grabbed mementos of Melanie and all of his stuff, Wendy grabbed her Axes and Other Belongings. Stanley Grabbed a Shotgun and Loaded it with Explosive Ammo. Ford grabbed his Research, Easy to carry Equipment, and His Audio Recordings. Dipper and Mabel grabbed everything they had and Mabel grabbed Her Pig, Waddles. Ben pulled out his Pistol and shot Zombies limping towards the Survivors. Suddenly, Ben heard an Echoing Scream. It sounded like a Girl screaming. "I'll go check it out, Just give me Cover!" Dipper said. Ben kept giving Cover.

 _Near the now broken Gravity Falls Mall..._

Dipper followed the Scream and rammed right into A Zombie, Sending it down to the Ground. "Hey, You ok Mi-" Dipper saw who he saved and couldn't believe anyone else could be alive. "Dipper! Good thing you're alive, Lets leave! My Parents are waiting." The Blonde said happily. "P-Pacifica! Listen, We have to leave. The others are waiting." Dipper said leading her to the Others. "I won't ask who it is, Just get in the Car!" Ben exclaimed pistol Whipping a Zombie who was getting too close. Ben holstered his Gun and Activated the Incarnatrix. "Ok you Damn Watch, We haven't been on Good Terms Lately, so Let me please have someone **UNINFECTED!** Please?" Ben said slamming on a Random Transformation. When Ben's Transformation finished, He saw he was an Alien that he hadn't used in a while. "Battlebones?! Huh! A Blast From the Past, I see! Ok you Necrotic Horror Cliches, Have At Thee!" Battlebones then created a pair of Brass Knuckles except their made out of Bones. With every hit, A Bone would go through a Zombie's Skull and impale a Nearby one. Battlebones had quickly killed all of them. "Well, That was a bit of a challenge, but None the Less! I, The Boisterous Battlebones, Am Victorious! NYEAHAHAHAH!"

Battlebones was laughing cheerfully and didn't take notice that one of the Zombies that he killed got back up instantly and pulled the bone out of its Head. The Zombie began to then strangely mutate. It Suddenly Grew Rotting Wings made out of Necrotic Tissue and It was being held together by Bone Marrow. "Nyeah?" Battlebones turned around and then without absolute Warning, ended up getting his head Knocked clean off his Skeletal Neck. "BEN!" Dipper and Mabel Exclaimed. Battlebones's Body was starting to turn to dust When All of a Sudden, The Incarnatrix begins to Repeatedly Flash Green and From The Dust that used to be apart of Battlebones was then Reformed into An Unknown Entity. He was Half of Battlebones' Original Size and Instead of Armor, It wore a White Jacket with a Black Stripe Going down the sides of Its Zipper. Its Undershirt is Just Pure Grass Green as well as its Eyes. It had a more Rounded Skull and Was smiling alot more. It wore Black and White Shorts and Apparently Blue Sneakers. " **heheheeheheh... wow, tibi-a honest, i didn't see this coming. either way, i'm about to have a great time...** " This Skeleton's Voice was Deeper than Battlebones's original Voice, and seemed to be alot more punny. Suddenly, Battlebones's Old body started glowing and The Skeleton Ben was now, was enveloped in a Green Aura. Within a Huge Flash of Green and Yellow Light, Battlebones was Reborn from His Dust. "NyeaHAHAHA! It'll Take More than a Simple Decapitation Method to Put me Down! Its Time For the Newest Duo! Battlebones!" The Tall Skeleton said posing dramatically. "and me, bonesnapper." The Lazy Skeleton said posing lazily. The Two Skeletons began to fight the Empowered Undead Monster and were really giving it a hard time to hit something.

Databanks Online!

Extra Data Fragment #1:

Battlebone's Species are Remade when Pieces of them begin to fall off and other Skelariations grow from those said Fallen Pieces. If Battlebones has a Skelariation grow from a piece of him, that will be an alternate transformation for Battlebones.

After a few Minutes, the Undead Mutation was defeated and also impaled multiple times by Bonesnappers's throwing bones. Bonesnapper then dissappeared and Battlebones reverted back to Ben who seemed to be showing an unknown Scar across his Neck. "Ben, what happened to your neck?" Dipper asked gripping his Pistol. Ben felt his neck to feel a small bit of it more exposed then usual. Ben then suddenly remembers something from his past.

'Wait...This wasn't always here, everytime I turned into Battlebones, he would always have a crack on his neck area. Maybe the crack stayed and kept on getting fractured until that Monster knocked Battlebones's head clean off. When I put the head back on, it must've healed the Fractured Area around my neck. Luckily, that thing didn't kill me in my human form, otherwise I'd be dead... or worse...' Ben thought to himself. he glanced at the Incarnatrix and began to think about something. "I wonder how Some of my old Enemies are doing in this Hell?" Ben said Smiling cockily. He walked up to his Alien Tech modified Motorbike, and Gestured the others to Follow him.

 _Meanwhile Back in Bellwood..._

A White Haired Female With Torn up Witch Clothing and a Scar going up her Left Leg is trying to outrun a strange Zombie. This Zombie was unlike any other Ben or anyone has seen... It was Full on Sprinting and had what seemed to be Football Player Armoring On it. It kept on Sprinting towards the White Haired Female and kept trying to get closer until Something Stopped it in its tracks. "I don't think so, Rotting Human Swine!" a Voice called out. "What the? Who dares save the life of Charmcaster?!" The White Haired Woman Shouted. Suddenly, Red and White Blurs kept on moving from back and forth unto the Hungry and Angry Zombie. With one last Movement, Its head was kicked off by what seemed to be a Dark Blue Kinetceleran with a Red Stripe going down it with Red eyes, and a Red Omnitrix on its chest. "What the?! Ben Tennyson! Even in the Apocalypse you are nothing but a do-gooder... That will be your last Save for Eternity!" Charmcaster was about to cast a Spell, but within a flash of Red light, Charmcaster soon realized this wasn't Ben Tennyson.

His Hair was Whiter than Her's, He had Red Eyes, A White T-shirt underneath a Pitch Black Jacket with a Red 10 on the Back of it. He had Blood covered Dark Gray Denim Jeans, and Combat Boots. He had a Glock 17 Pistol with Plumber Tech Modifications making it a Pistol sized Shotgun that shoots 15 bullets per Clip. "Charmcaster, Was it? I am Albedo. We never met, but we had a common enemy. Ben Tennyson, is who knows where, and I have saved you because I want to ask something of you... How much noise were you making when that Rammer was sprinting for you?" Albedo asked. "I might've screamed a little, why'd ya ask?" Charmcaster then heard a bunch of Blood Curdling Gurgles off in the Distance. Her Blood ran cold and felt fear in her once more.

In another flash of Red Light, Albedo turned into a Huge Dark Purple Ape with Red Eyes, a Red Belt and the Omnitrix's Symbol on the Belt's Center. "Ok Witch, Hop on and I'll take you to my safehouse... I got a few Normal Citizens safe there, so be nice to them instead of giving backstories. And if you see a Human sized Tube... Don't touch it." With that, Albedo grabs Charmcaster and proceeds to Use His Electrokinesis to Give him a Boost when Leaping away from the slowly but surely coming Undead.

AND THAT WAS EPISODE 5! Sorry for taking so long, but Ya know! **DISTRACTIONS!**

Anyway, I don't own Ben 10, Undertale, The Walking Dead (AMC and Telltale Games), The Last of Us, Left 4 Dead 1 and 2, or Gravity Falls!

They go to their Respective Owners!


	6. Episode 6

**Ben 10:**

 **Undead Days**

Episode 6:

 **Zak vs Hellrock**

Somewhere in Space, The Other Members of Team Alien Force are in Kevin's New Rustbucket on their way to The Ormeworon Homeplanet. "So, How do you guys think he's Doing back on Earth?" Zak asked. "He's Probably fine. As long as he doesn't use any infected Alienforms, he'll be fine." Gwen said softly. "You ok, Gwen? You seem more silent then usual." Kevin asked worriedly. "I'm a little scared that If we come back to Earth and Ben is...is..." Gwen began to slowly create Tears in her eyes. "Gwen, Calm Down. He'll be fine. Remember when he held A Big Bang in his Hands? He still lived! He'll still be ok when we get back. If Anything, We need to worry about what we'll run into out here. How much further until we actually Get to Their Homeworld?" Kevin asked Rook. "We have maybe a few More Lightyears to go, but we may get delayed by something odd. There is a Huge Black Hole in our way, and we can only go through it." Rook said flying the New Rustbucket into the Black Hole. When the Heroes entered the Other Side, They found themselves near a Strange Renaissance Like Nightmare Planet. "Ok, What is this Place?" Kevin said in shock and awe at this new Planet. "This is Somesort of Planet Known as . Or as Translated in English, Hellrock, Home of the Demorians. Kevin, What are Demorians? Has Ben Ever fought one of them? Become one of them?" Rook asked. "Ben turned into one of them before, but he didn't like the way he felt about them... It would always creep him out. But it always made me laugh that he would beg Grandpa Max to turn him back for him. While they were technically Alien Demons, They were pretty civil And Peaceful, despite their looks." Gwen said smiling a bit.

They Landed on Hellrock to see that it seemed absolutely Desolate and Destroyed. "Civil and Peaceful, Huh Gwen?" Zak said Grabbing his Gun. "Looks like the Ormeworons came through here after they came to Earth... This is just so Fucked." Kevin said keeping his Guard up. They saw a Pile of Rubble move and reveal the Original Demorian that Ben first got his DNA sample from. "Sagatrien! Its so good to see you Again." Gwen said helping the Demorian up and out of the Rubble. "Gwendolyn Tennyson, good to see you. And I see you have friends... And Kevin 11." Sagatrien said in a prominent Boston Accent glaring at Kevin. "Hey man, I'm a reformed Badguy. Come on Gwen, Tell him." Kevin said smirking confidently. "It's true. He's helped us and we helped him. He's also my Boyfriend." Gwen said blushing a bit. "I guess any friend of Ben and Gwen's, Is a Friend of mine." The Demorian said. "Where is Young Ben Tennyson? Is he not with you?" Sagatrien asked. "He's back on Earth trying to fix things at the best of his Abilities. We're a little worried, but he'll be fine... hopefully." Zak said. "Well, I hope that you all will leave my Homeplanet... its no longer safe. A bunch of Ormetramands and Appoworons have ravaged and destroyed my Civilization and My People... They are still here, trying to find me. But one Defective one Is still here. Find him, and he shall help you... to the best of his abilities. He's hiding in my Royal Weapons Vault. I was protecting him from the others of his kind who wanted to silence his life for good. I'll buy you some time... Tell Ben 10 that Failure is not an Option, and that My Species is still usable. He must not fear it anymore." Sagatrien said running off at Demonic Speed towards the horde of Ormeworons ready to fight for not only his Fallen Race, but his Old Human Comrades. Sagatrien is slicing and dicing through every single feral Ormeworon. Sagatrien is killing ormeworons left and right and is slowly losing stamina. Right as he loses stamina, one ormeworon leaps up and bies into His Shoulder Blade. As the Ormeworon continues to eat his way into Sagatrien's Shoulder, the other Ormeworons pick themselves up and begin to chow down.

Meanwhile with our heroes, They make their way to The Royal Weapons Vault and see that one Ormeworon, Skinnier than Alot of the ones the others have seen with Glowing Yellow Eyes and Sagging Combat Jeans. "Oh, Hello Humans! You must be the ones Sagatrien told me about. I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow, but I guess now is as good a time as ever." The Ormeworon said with glee and excitement. "Look, whatever you think we're here for, you gotta come with us back to Earth and tell the Rouge Ormeworon on Earth to Chill the FUCK out. He's Taking innocent Lives and My Parents and My Most Trusted Friend is gone because of That thing! Fix this! Come back to Earth with us." Zak pleaded. "I'm afraid I cannot. Now with Sagatrien as one of my kind, he won't see me as a friend anymore. Only food. The only way I can make it to your ship unscathed, is that one of you must stall the Rouges for as long as you can." The Ormeworon said in monotoned dismay. "Then I'll do it, if it'll bring back the life I had before all this." Zak said whipping out his Staff with his eyes glowing. "Zak, you are going to get yourself killed if you go in that horde head on. I'll go, My Armor will keep me Safe for a longer while. I'll just-" Before Kevin can even say anything else, Zak goes off and sprints all the way to them. " **FOR THE SATURDAYS! AND EVERYONE ELSE YOU HEARTLESSLY SLAUGHTERED! DIE YOU UNDEAD E.T. BASTARDS!** " Zak exclaims Angrily with tears in his More Fiercely Glowing Eyes. With every Step, Zak then proceeds to slam the Tip of his Staff into the Ormeworons' Heads. One by one, Zak slayed them reducing alot of them in Numbers, even some Appoplexians, Tetramands and Demorians that became Half Ormeworon themselves, were easily slaughtered by the white hair streaked saturday. The Ormeworons kept on coming though and Zak was getting winded. With every breath Zak took in, The ormeworons would get closer and closer until something odd transpired in the center of the Alien Undead. "I won't let My Parents Deaths Be in Vein. I won't let Fiskerton's Death Be In Vein! Everyone will die if I don't stop these ones Here. I Can Control Cryptids! **I WON'T LOSE!** " And with that, Those words were Zak Saturday's Last as the Ormeworons swarmed him.

Gwen couldn't bear to look, and Kevin felt like he was about to throw up again. Rook saluted Zachary Saturday for his Brave Sacrifice. "Come, We can mourn for him once we are safe. Ormeworon, Come with us." Rook asked solemly. As the 3 and The Ormeworon made their way to The New Rustbucket, They saw something emerge from The Ormeworons 'feeding' On Zak. Zak was using his Powers to somehow control one of the feral ormeworons and guide him back to his friends. "This kid just won't die, will he?" Kevin said smiling Proudly. The Feral Ormeworon approached the heroes with Zak on its back. Zak climbed down and went to the others. "Go, your free now. You know you don't wanna do this. Live your life, find a ship and find a Barren Planet. That will be your new Home. Where you can't hurt anyone." Zak said relinquishing Control back to the Ormeworon who now was one of the Defective ones. While he couldn't speak, he gave the heroes two different peace offerings. A Plumber Badge and What appears to be a small Crystal. It was glowing an Exteemely Light Purple and didn't seem to be doing anything. Rook put the small Glowing Crystal inside a Containment Cylinder just in case. The only word that the Ormeworon could mutter was something Gwen hadn't heard about for a long time. "Corrodium..." The Ormeworon said. And like that, it left the heroes with the Feral Ormeworons ready to hunt down the changed Feral Ormeworon. "Looks like we know where we're going next. Anur Transyl, Here we come." Gwen said clutching the Plumber Badge. And like that, The Plumber Badge Sparked to Life. it showed a Hologram of a Cloaked Figure in a Plumber's Outfit. The Video seemed to be very old, but While the Audio was glitched, it was still understandable.

' _HeLlO, to ThOsE wHo aRe WaTcHInG. I aM MaGiStEr Dr'Eedd, A dEfEctIVe OrmEWorON pLUmbEr. WhiLE MAxwELl TEnnYSon DiD dISchArGe Me fROm mY DuTiEs, I wIsH To aTOne FOr MY rACe'S HoRrIbLe TeNDenCies. I heAr ThAt aZMuTH trUSteD mAX's GrAnDsOn wITh THe OMNitrIx. I hOpE tHaT cHiLd KnOwS wHaT hE's DoInG... iN tHe CaSe ThAt My RaCe BeGiNs ItS InFeCtIoN, UsE tHE omNItrIX's HiDdEn SaMpLe oF dNa FrOm MY rAce... It'S ThE OnlY WaY... MaGiStEr Dr'Eedd, SigNINg oFF_.'

The Plumber Badge shuts off and deactivates. "This guy must have been a plumber back when Ben First got The Omnitrix, and When he first met Azmuth. Where do you think that guy is now?" Kevin asked curiously. "I don't know... Hopefully if he isn't dead, we need to go to Anur Transyl and get more information on these Things. Ben must be struggling back on Earth... I just know it." Gwen said getting inside the New Rustbucket.

Meanwhile Back on Earth in Bellwood...

6 Days After the First Infection...

In a Secret Underground Laboratory, A Scientist seems to be at work on something. "Now, With the Undead Among us... At Least Benjamin Tennyson won't be a Problem for me Now. I, Dr. Animo, Shall Purge the Entire Planet of these Zombies and Create a Mutant Animal Alien Zombie Army!" Dr Animo Said Maniacally. Animo was Laughing at his own Genius until a huge Green Jaw Ripped Animo's Top Half off and began to feed on Animo's Lower Half. The Undead Vilgax has massacred Animo with one bite, and without any intellect, he only relies on his new Undead instincts.

(And That Was Episode 6! it was alot shorter than most of the chapters, mostly because I was working on how I could make some of the characters more adapted to the Undead Nightmare that is now their lives. Also, I have decided on one new thing for this. I'll be including Generator Rex's Universe in This Story as well. Except Rex's Universe is suffering from another kind of Zombie Plague. A Zombie Plague, Made by a Zombie EVO.)

(I don't own Ben 10, Generator Rex, Gravity Falls, The Secret Saturdays, Undertale, The Walking Dead, Telltale's Walking Dead, The Last of Us, Dead Space, or anything else. The only things I own are the Demorians And hellrock. That is it.)


End file.
